O Death
by voldybadass
Summary: "Tudo é sempre uma questão de escolhas, Tom, seja na vida ou na morte. Você pode escolher não ir, se quiser. Ou pode escolher ir, e descobrir o que pode acontecer lá."


_**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence. A não ser talvez Morte._

* * *

Tom sabia que havia algo errado. Primeiro, porque ele estava no meio de uma Hogwarts destruída. Depois, porque ele estava novamente com quinze anos. E por último, porque o jovem se encontrava encarando seu antigo corpo imóvel no chão.

Suspirou levemente, tentando se lembrar o que havia acontecido. Lembrava-se de cenas aleatórias de sua vida, que passavam rápidas demais em se cérebro para que ele pudesse se concentrar realmente em cada uma delas. Carlinhos Stubbs e suas músicas depreciativas, a caverna, Dumbledore e o fogo em seu guarda roupa, a ida para Hogwarts, o Chapéu Seletor lhe colocando na Sonserina, a solidão que parecia lhe acompanhar onde quer que fosse, conhecer Abraxas Malfoy, começar a ganhar seguidores, o basilisco, trabalhar na Borgins e Burkes, a taça de Hepzibah, ir para Albânia, Helena Ravenclaw e seu diadema, o anel dos Gaunt, o garoto de olhos grandes e verdes com a marca de raio na testa, a dor e a solidão, a volta, o mesmo garoto, agora mais velho, lhe encarando com aqueles mesmos grandes olhos verdes. Então, o nada.

"Olá." Disse uma voz às suas costas, e Tom se virou relutantemente, temendo por alguma razão tirar os olhos de seu corpo. Era estranho ver aquele ser no chão e saber que era assim que ele se parecia antes. Não-humano; sobre-humano. Por alguma razão, pensar naquela coisa no chão como sendo ele parecia errado. Para o jovem, aquele era o corpo de Voldemort, não o seu.

Quando finalmente se virou, Tom se encontrou observando um homem alto, de olhos negros, vestindo um terno elegante, de cabelos escuros com alguns fios grisalhos se destacando aqui e ali. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Olá, Morte." Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. O homem em sua frente sorriu alegremente, ignorando o Salão em sua volta que gritava e comemorava como se visse isso todo dia. Quem sabe via mesmo.

"Você me reconheceu rápido." Morte disse quase que com orgulho, observando Tom de cima a baixo. "Normalmente, as pessoas demoram mais para entender o que eu sou e porque estou aqui." Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, você não passa a vida inteira fugindo de algo para não saber reconhecer seu inimigo quando se encontra com ele, não é?" O jovem replicou, voltando a dar às costas à aparição e olhando outra vez o corpo no chão, cruzando as mãos em sua frente. "Devo admitir que sua forma me surpreendeu um pouco."

Morte caminhou até ficar ao lado do garoto. Imitou seus movimentos, mas sorria.

"Ah, sim. Eu escolho formas que serão bem recebidas por aqueles à que tenho que buscar." O homem disse, esticando as mãos em sua frente e as observando com interesse crítico. "Você gostou?" Tom riu baixo.

"O que lhe faz pensar que eu receberia bem um homem a quem matei?" Perguntou, olhando de soslaio para Morte. "Ainda mais sendo o pai daquela... Pessoa." Disse a última palavra com desprezo, fazendo Morte suspirar.

"Ainda não superou seu ódio pela família Riddle? Uma pena. Seu avô e você se dariam muito bem, sabe. Por isso escolhi o corpo dele para vir lhe buscar." Comentou virando-se e começando a andar no sentido oposto ao corpo, em direção à saída. Tom o seguiu, sem saber muito bem o porquê. "Sendo eu quem sou, posso ver os diversos destinos que uma pessoa poderia seguir. Se você tivesse feito outra escolha, não estaria aqui e nem daquele jeito." Comentou o homem, apontando com o dedo por sob o ombro para onde jazia o corpo de Voldemort.

"Isso não importa agora." Tom comentou, dando de ombros enquanto acertava o passo com Morte. "As escolhas já foram feitas, as conseqüências já chegaram. E de qualquer forma, eu não sou do tipo que me arrependo de escolhas." Completou, enquanto ambos cruzavam a porta. O garoto sentiu a brisa matutina lhe bagunçar os cabelos, e o sol lhe esquentando a pele. Abriu a boca para perguntar ao homem ao seu lado como, estando morto, podia sentir. Havia conversado o bastante com fantasmas para saber que eles não tinham sensações. Porém, Morte pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

"Você está morto, mas não é um fantasma, Tom." Ele disse, sorrindo diante da ingenuidade do outro. "Quando alguém morre e decide não me seguir, então sim se tornam espectros, apenas uma lembrança com forma. E, como sabe, lembranças não podem sentir." Tom acenou com a cabeça, entendendo.

Andaram em silêncio, deixando Hogwarts para trás. O jovem sentiu um aperto no peito, lançando um olhar para trás brevemente, observando o sol se elevar sobre o Castelo pela última vez. Jamais veria aquele lugar novamente.

"Por que estou assim?" Tom perguntou de repente, fazendo um gesto para seu corpo. Morte observou o garoto por um momento antes de voltar a encarar a estrada.

"Porque sua alma está reunida novamente, e era assim que você se parecia antes de começar a separá-la." Morte deu de ombros. "Sua alma só se lembra dessa forma." Completou.

"Ah." Foi a única resposta de Tom. Ambos continuaram a andar, imersos em pensamentos. Outra lembrança atingiu o garoto, que franziu o cenho. "Não era assim que eu me parecia quando... Quando o garoto e eu morremos."

"Oh, sim!" Morte riu divertida. "Aquilo era um pedaço de sua alma apenas. Estava um tanto deformada, não? Aquilo é a conseqüência de toda a Magia Negra que você usou."

O som dos pássaros os seguiam. Hogwarts já não era mais visível.

"Suponho que você não vá me dizer para onde está me levando." O garoto disse, olhando para Morte. Não se ouvia o som dos passos de ambos na estrada de pedra vazia.

"Não. Isso tiraria a graça toda!" Respondeu o homem, sorrindo para o garoto que simplesmente suspirou. Tom olhou ao redor, se surpreendendo ao constatar que já não mais andavam pela estrada que levava à Hogsmeade, mas sim em uma estrada íngreme, bem cuidada, com flores permeando a beira do caminho.

"Por que estamos aqui?" O garoto perguntou de olhos arregalados quando finalmente reconheceu o lugar.

"Ora, porque estou lhe levando para onde você vai ficar, é claro!" Respondeu Morte, sem nem mesmo olhar o outro.

Tom parou de repente, encarando o homem sem piscar. Morte andou um pouco mais até se dar conta que o garoto parara. Virou-se com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Vamos, não queremos chegar atrasados." Incentivou o homem.

"Por que tenho que ir para lá? Essa é minha punição? Meu inferno particular?" Tom perguntou, balançando a cabeça desoladamente.

"Depende." Morte disse cuidadosamente, se aproximando do garoto de forma lenta. "Tudo é sempre uma questão de escolhas, Tom, seja na vida ou na morte. Você pode escolher não ir, se quiser. Ou pode escolher ir, e descobrir o que pode acontecer lá." Sugeriu o homem.

O jovem mordeu os lábios com força, pensando.

"Ah, vamos logo." Decidiu finalmente, andando à passos largos, deixando Morte para trás, rindo suavemente.

"Sabe, você sempre foi corajoso. Ah, se o Chapéu Seletor tivesse escolhido Grifinória ao invés de Sonserina..." Morte comentou, alcançando Tom, que simplesmente girou os olhos.

"Você é meio obcecado com escolhas diferentes, não?" O jovem perguntou, sorrindo de lado. Jamais pensou que acabaria gostando da coisa que passara a vida toda a fugir. Mas, droga, Morte daria um bom amigo.

"Quando você sabe como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, é inevitável que se lamente que elas não tenham sido." Disse simplesmente o outro.

Finalmente, os dois companheiros atingiram o topo do morro, onde uma grande casa com estilo vitoriano se encontrava. Era branca, com um jardim um tanto mau cuidado. Estava claro que a casa já tinha visto dias melhores. Hoje em dia, parecia abandonada.

"A casa dos Riddle." Morte disse, meneando a cabeça e abrindo o portão para o garoto passar. "A sua casa."

"A casa do meu pai." Tom corrigiu, andando até a porta da frente rigidamente. Morte riu, o seguindo de perto.

"Sim, mas sua também. Afinal, ele morreu e você foi o único herdeiro." Comentou o homem, abrindo a porta de vime facilmente, ignorando a careta do garoto.

Tom entrou, e se pegou encarando a grande sala circular que se lembrava tão bem. Fora ali que matara seus avós e seu pai. Fora ali que Rabicho primeiramente lhe trouxera. O garoto tinha muitas memórias naquele lugar. Nenhuma delas boas. Virou-se, abrindo a boca para perguntar à Morte o que fazer agora, mas a fechou com um estalo ao perceber que estava sozinho. Morte se fora. Tom estava sozinho, ali, naquela casa à qual preferia nunca mais ver. Pela primeira vez, o jovem se arrependeu de uma escolha. Devia ter se tornado apenas uma memória.


End file.
